Morphers The Movie
'''Morphers The Movie '''is an upcoming movie based on Morphers. I have not really come up with the plot, but I definitely have a clear ending. It is rated PG-13 for vague sensual ethics, scatological shenanigans, some combative violence, mild thematic elements, some language, and criminal narcotics usage. Plot The movie starts with a prologue with the Morphers fighting with Major Norpher in a Magma Temple for the MASSIVEMORPH Wheels, then we go back to the present day in Morpher Land. The Ingrid villagers are taking hot molten rock showers and getting ready for the third annual Morph Big Top once again. Zoe is eating broccolentils to "fuel her a*s", and Florence and Vanessa are taking hot lava flow showers (censored), while Major Norpher is planning to defeat the Morphers once again. He finally finds a foolproof plan, so he and the Norphers set off to Morphers Land to destroy the villages and places one-by-one. The Ernest tribesmen are eating Hamanossi BLTs in Morpher Park during a picnic before the Morph Circus with The Winters and The Glover Cortezes when Zak eats all of the Hamanossi BLTs like at the last Morph Festival. And, suddenly the Farley Gs shows up to the picnic and eat everything and let out giant amounts of flatulence that ruin the picnic due to Chuck's badass (literally) while Pheno smokes a cigarette and does nothing to stop this. The other neighborhoods are coming to Morpher Park for the picnic when suddenly Major Norpher shows up in his sky airway pressure unit and sends a horde of Norphers into Morpher Park to fracture it and they fall right onto the Morphers which urges the Morphers to look for the Morpher Wheels to do Morphs to beat the Norphers, but they fail this time and all of the Norphers run from Morpher Park to destroy the villages' houses. Morpher Park is now torn down and burning, so the other neighborhoods go to the Christians house to stay until the Norphers are nonexistent. But, on the next day, it goes horrifyingly wrong and the mine gets ravaged by a sink storm (sinkhole/maelstrom) and all of the Christians' belongings are wrecked, including the mailbox and the Ceramic Figurines. All of the Morphers find out that Florence and Krish built security cameras in all of the villages' territories and all of the houses are devastated and flaming so they go to Morpher Mountain via an Anti-Submarine Warfare Carrier Pheno salvaged to find the elder Morphers and cog bits for a MorpherSubmarine. They find out that Florence has one, but it is unfinished and a clay prototype, they eventually find all of the cogs they need, but little did they know, the Norphers were listening and they follow the Morphers to Morpher Mountain and they chase the Morphers through Morpher Mountain and the Morphers have to live in a cavern until the Norphers are absent so they can finish the MorpherSubmarine. They still need to live in the grotto for a while because even though they are finished with the MorpherSubmarine, as the Norphers are still on Morpher Mountain. The Norphers eventually find them, so they get into the sub to find the Spikes. The Morphers rip through Morphers Land to find the Spikes and they eventually find them in the Spiked Desert and they dive the MorpherSubmarine into a lake that leads to a sea. Scarlet is looking depressingly out a window in the attack submarine, looking at her neighborhood's demolished house. She runs to find Nor Man, Bernard, and Gilbert. Some Diver Norphers eventually find the attack sub and shoot it which causes the submarine to leak. The sub explodes due to the leakage and the Morphers actually find Pheno on a part of Norphers Land. The place is called Norphers Isle, but Muscle Norphers show up and destroy the Morphers and take the corpses to Norphers Tower. They are revived to find out that Tentacle Norpher is preparing a Norphers Explosive to Norph Morphers Land, and they are caught by a big bag of multicolored ENORMOUSMORPH Wheels. Tentacle Norpher puts the Morphers all in handcuffs and locks them on little benches and ties all of the chieftains to a self-destruct machine. Pheno is murdered by being decapitated and gutted. The chieftains need to sacrifice themselves in order to save the other Morphers by rolling the self-destruct machine out of Norphers Tower to disconnect the explosive. It turns out the killed Pheno was a decoy (hence the different eye color) and the real one tries to save them, put is taken by Major Norpher to a Norpher Congregation. Gender tells Torsten to feed Glenn. They roll out of Norphers Tower and disconnect the explosive. The other Morphers mourn over the loss of their leaders, as they are shot by Tentacle Norpher by the Void Projector, unknowingly saving them. The explosive blows up and destroys the bottom half of Norphers Tower, which collapses. Tentacle Norpher and Muscle Norpher go into seperate titanic cloud machines and set out to completely Norph Morpher Land. The huge cloud machines land in Morpher Park and set down the Norphers explosive to hypnotise any coming Morphers. The chieftains are locked in a prison in the void, but they all escape and go to the YouTube realm, where they recruit celebrities to help them kill the Norphers. The Village Leaders come back up to the top of Norphers Tower and use the Flemyngs Merph to catapult them back to Morphers Land. They are catapulted back to Morphers Land due to the Flemyngs strechy powers. But when they get there, all of the Morphers are hypnotized due to the Norphers Explosive going off. So, the remaining Morphers go to hide in Morpher Coffee Shop and actually find the real Pheno again, and have a beat down against the other Norphers. Pheno activates a hex, and the hypnotized Morphers are back to normal and Major Norphers aims a scatter gun at the Morphers and fires at the Morphers, but is told against this by his son, and drops the skeet shotgun before firing again. All of the Morphs MASSIVEMORPH and become The Ultimate Morph and split up into different into Different Morphs such as the Torsten and Mervyn Morph and several others to kill all of the Norphers beisdes Major. But they UnMorph and are surrounded by Muscle Norphers. The Morphers accept their fate, but Pheno uses the Paintball Gun of Chekhov to return everything back to normal. Tentacle Norpher is destroyed after Major commences Operation Suicide, causing all the Norpher Ships to land on him. Muscle Norpher and the rest Norphers are shot down by Major and everything is back to normal. All of the neighborhoods and houses are restored to their status-quo forms and everything is gone into shape and the Morphs are setting up the next Morph Festival. Vanessa puts on Imagine Dragons - Believer and everyone morphs repeatedly, except for Pheno and his dad who smoke weed together. In a post credits scene, it is revealed the tech in Morphers Land eventually shut down, causing the apocalypse, with the Morphers needing to rely on Scarlet Rock to get power as a whole, and the entire species going extinct. Pheno and Major Norpher also went into hiding, but are found by Robert in a Sea Monument, revealing Venture is post apocalyptic Morphers. Cast * Brendan as Pheno: The Norpher who rebelled. He is an unfortunate substance abuser, being a wine-o, a smoker, and a junkie. But he is still amazing. * Sofia Bush as Florence: Finally, a smart blonde! Florence is the main Morpher, but must learn being smart and having a sexy posterior alone won't alone solve anything. * Jared Padalecki as Sebastian. * Jared Padalecki as Sebastian Christian. Sure, he is destructive and nightmarish, but he is also really shy and timid. Florence's husband. * John Cena as Kristian Christian * Emily Alyn Lind as Vanessa Ingrid * Sabrina Carpenter as Zoe Ingrid * Joe Jonas as Sheldon Christian * Ben Hardy as Zak Ernest * Jamie Dornan as Vincent Ernest * Chris Lowell as Sid Frost * Tucker Albrizzi as Luke Frost * TBA Actor (needs to be born in 2006) as Fiona Frost * Jason Hervey as Chuck Ganish Farley * Logan Huffman as Gordon Ganish Farley * Darren Criss as Jake Ganish Farley * Michael Eric Reid as Krish * TBA as Ted * Mika Newton as Bailee * Alexis Blendel as Glender * Imani Hakim as Glenn * Jamie Renee Smith as Torsten * Justin Cook as Fritz * Tinashe as Scarlet * Shareeka Epps as Howard * Martin Starr as Mervyn * Nicholle Tom as Maggie * James Van Der Beek as Winston * Mark Salling as the Norphers * Erik von Detten as Major Norpher Trivia * This is the fourth LMMCU movie, and the first to be rated PG-13 (for sequences of crude humor, some violence, mild thematic elements, some language, sexual humor throughout, and mild drug use. * The first trailer plays "They see me Rollin'". * One of the main reasons for the PG-13 rating is Pheno saying "sh*t" twice in the trailer, and possibly more in the actual movie. ** In addition, Pheno smokes a marijuana blunt briefly, another reason. ** We also see a middle finger.Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Comedy Category:Animated Films Category:Traditional animated Category:Action/Adventure Category:Strong language